Curse of Sky Pillar Updated Version
by PersianEX
Summary: This is an updated version of my old story on my MewothEX account. Please r and r! (Check my old story for a proper summary)
1. Default Chapter

Curse of Sky Pillar

It was a chilled fall evening. Viridian City was quiet that night. Everyone was asleep of just to quiet to be heard. In the distance you could hear zubat and other night pokemon chattering about. That was all the sound there was. Other than that there was dead silence. It was intimidating too. So much that a charizard would think twice before going anywhere near the usually charming town. It was as if the silence just took over the town. As if every person knew that something would happen that night. And sure enough something would happen.

Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket waited inside his pokemon gym for his visitors. His trusty was Persian sitting by his side. He grumbled, "They're late. Why must they always be late? They know how important this is." The Persian just purred in response. Even though his master was upset, it was at times like these when he was most respectable. After a few more minutes of waiting the doors of the gym finally creaked open. And a young girl entered the dark gym.

Her name was Casey. She had short blonde hair with a pretty black bandana covering the top of her head. She wore the standard Team Rocket uniform of black. Her shirt had a red R on it. Around her waist was a belt with six pokeballs attached. She was an excellent trainer. Making her a huge asset to Team Rocket. She was one of the finest trainers around and had gained fame for her remarkable skills. After winning a special tournament she was awarded the permission to carry as many pokemon with her as she wished. Other pokemon she owned were sent to relax on her father's estate. That is, until Casey wanted to use them. However, one thing that the public didn't know about her was that she was an undercover Rocket. If she wasn't battling your pokemon, she was stealing them.

But this mission was different. She didn't have a huge quantity of pokemon with her. She only had six. Just the right amount for this mission. She approached Giovanni with a guilty smile on her face. "You are later again Casey," said Giovanni. "What took you so long? And where are the others?" Casey gave him a look of guilt. " It was.... dark. I couldn't find my way. I'm sorry. If I made light I would wake up the town. It won't happen again. I promise." Giovanni still looked annoyed. "Well, at least you came. But where are the others?" Just then the door lamed open and two more people came in. On was a large man, with the same uniform as Casey. He had a grubby aftershave on his face and smelled like barbeque sauce. The other was a small little man in a white trench coat. His glasses were a few sizes to big and he was constantly pushing them up.

Giovanni snarled. "Where were you to!? I have been waiting for hours!" The two cowered at Giovanni's rage. The large man finally spoke. " Well I was hungry and needed some grub. Dr. Jenkins didn't want to stop but I insisted. So I got a pizza." Jenkins grumbled, "We would have been here earlier if Don wasn't so hungry."

Giovanni spoke up again, "Never mind that! We have more important business to attend too. I hope you all know why I called you here." No one spoke, Casey shrugged, Jenkins coughed, and Don scratched himself. Giovanni sighed, "You three have been assigned to carry out a very important mission. You all know about the pokemon rayquaza don't you?" They all nodded. Rayquaza was a powerful dragon pokemon the lived on an island not far from Pacifidlog town in the Hoenn region. It was said that it lived in n abandoned tower known as the Sky Pillar. Giovanni continued, "It would be a remarkable asset to all of team Rocket if you were to go to this island and confront the beast. Go to its lair and battle it. When you knock it out cold scrape some skin off of it. Then bring the skin to me. With that special skin we can get rayquaza DNA and clone it. We can sell them for an incredible price." He smiled. "We would all be rich." The others gasped. It was a risky mission but in the end it would pay off. Who wouldn't want to buy a legendary pokemon?

Giovanni spoke again, "So, are you up to this challenge?" The others all spoke at once. "YES DEFINATLEY!" They were all excited now. And they were quivering with delight, down to their toes. "Ok then," Giovanni said, "The boat for that island leaves tomorrow. I expect you to all be there." Don and Jenkins eagerly spoke among themselves but Casey spoke right to Giovanni, "It would be an honor to do this for you father."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. School Girls

It was exactly three in the afternoon. All the kids at the Rustburo Pokemon School were leaving for home. Kayl, was an ordinary thirteen year old. She loved pokemon and had some of her own. She got them from her father when she was little and had raised them to be supreme fighters. She was one of the best trainers in her school. When She fought she turned into a different person it seemed like. Her eyes sparkled behind her tinted red glasses, and her magenta, blonde, and green hair shone in the sun. However, since she had not finished school she couldn't challenge gyms. Not yet, But she waited for the day when she could.

Walking beside her was Evie, a stubborn 14 year old with a biker helmet. Three small spikes shot out of it. She had pokemon also. However, some of them liked to be spoiled. And her evee, was a tad prissy in behavior.

Evie spoke, "Whoa are we lucky? NO homework! It's not a holiday or nothing! This is great! And since my parents are away on a business trip, I can do whatever I want!"

Kayl laughed, "You could, except for your sister. Doesn't she want to learn about pokemon from you? It seems as if you have more work then you expected. I on the other hand was given permission to go to Sky Tower. I want to catch some rare pokemon. "

Evie gasped, "WHAT? You are too lucky! I am stuck watching Shay and you get to go and catch some pokemon!" She groaned, "This is so unfair." Kayl responded, "It's about to get more unfair. Here comes Shay."

Shay was a small nine-year-old girl. She adored pokemon as much as her big sister did. And, just like her sister, she had pokemon as well. But since Shay preferred small pokemon, they were not always the best in battle. She rushed over to the two big girls.

"Wow Evie class was amazing! I never knew that zangoose and seviper were such rivals! Can I have a zangoose? I want one real bad! Please?" Evie sighed, "Sure sis you can have one. Maybe for your birthday ok?" Just then another school girl walked over. Her name was Amanda and she was eleven. She had light brown eyes and hair. It was in a ponytail. She also had pokemon. (Aw heck they all had pokemon. Why would a character not?)

Amanda joined in the conversation, "Hey guys how are yah?" Everyone replied with an "ok" or a "fine." Kayl spoke, "So what are you doing this weekend Amanda? I get to go to Sky Pillar." Shay butted in, "And I get a zangoose!" But Amanda was too stunned by Kayl's remark that she didn't her Shay talk. "WHAT!? You got to be kidding me! Oh...Can I come!?" Kayl was surprised by Amanda's remark. But hey, not every school kid gets to go to Sky Pillar. "Yeah I guess so," Kayl said. "I would be lonesome if I went alone."

Shay, hearing this also got excited. "OH! Oh! I wanna come! Sis can we go please!!???" Evie smiled and looked over at Kayl, "Can we come?" Kayl just smiled and nodded. Then everyone cheered. This would be the best weekend ever.

Top of Form


	3. Journey To Sky Pillar

It was five in the afternoon when Casey and her crew landed on the old island. The captain of the boat would come back for them the next day. They had plenty of time to get their mission done. The sky was darkening and they could sense a storm coming. "We can sleep in the tower," Jenkins said. "It will be safe in there."

Don nodded, "Yeah it would be stupid to sit here. We couldn't fix out dinner." He then gave off an unruly fart and grunted. Both Casey and Jenkins shot a mean look at Don as they all entered the tower. Casey mumbled under her breath, "This will be as easy as pie."

It was five in the afternoon and Evie was seasick. They had been on this stupid boat for over two hours and she wanted to get off. Amanda, Shay, and Kayl were all comforting her as she groaned and moaned. The captain of the boat spoke from his steering room. "Yarr, sea sick are we?" He started to chuckle. The captain also had a young wingull on the boat with him. It laughed too. Amanda spoke to the captain, "Please don't be mean. She doesn't appreciate that."

The captain just smiled, "Aye be a sorry. My apologies. It's just that you four seem so different from the other passengers." Amanda's eyes got wide. She hadn't seen anybody else on this boat. "What? Where are these people?" The captain just smiled some more, "They be coming up from the bottom of the ship right now."

The fist one to appear form the lower lair of the ship was a twelve-year-old boy. He had blue eyes with brown hair. He also had a blue bandanna. He also wore a black jacket over his shirt. With him was a small trapinch. He looked at the others, "Well hello there. I didn't see you on the ship!"

"Neither did we!" said Shay, "Hey, what is your name anyways?" The boy struck a pose and held the trapinch in the sky, "My name, is Johaku! And I am a pokemon great!" The trapinch let out a squeal and shot a beautiful line of sand into the sky. The others clapped. It was indeed a lovely trick. Then, they all introduced themselves, even Evie.

"So," Amanda said, "Why are you going to Sky Pillar?" Johaku spoke, "Well I am going for the same reason you are going. I want to catch rare pokemon." Kayl grinned, "That's good enough of a reason for me!" then they all laughed. But they stopped laughing.

Out from the bottom of the ship came a teenaged girl. She had long purple hair and red ruby eyes. She had a pink tank top with a swablu on it. She also carried a backpack in the shape of a swablue and had a blue skirt on. She spoke, "Hello there, who might you be?"

The others all replied at once. They realized that talking together would be confusing, so they each introduced themselves. The girl nodded, "My name is Marina. I couldn't help over hear your discussion. For I too am going to the pillar."

Johaku spoke, "Well the more the better I guess." He then smiled. "Say, do you have any pokemon with you?" Marina nodded, "yes as a matter of fact I do. However, she is unlike anything you have ever seen before I assure you."

This excited Shay, "Can we see it? Please?" Marina nodded again and whistled. Out from the bottom of the boat came a small dragon like pokemon. It was red and white and had to red wings. It was a baby latias. The others gasped. Even Evie got up from her resting position to see the rare pokemon.

Johaku shrugged, "I guess I should admit something," he said, "I have legendaries too!" He whistled from the bottom of the boat and out popped a jirachi and a mew. More gasps came from the school girls.

The captain seeing this decided to speak up, "Yarr, I thought those pokemon didn't exist! Where did ye get those?" Marina spoke, "I found this baby abandoned by a hill. It was calling for its mom. I was baffled too. How could a legendary breed? Then I realized, there is much about these pokemon we don't know. They might breed on their own."

Johaku agreed, "Yes that is true. I found these guys in the woods one day. Yet, when I caught them there were reports of pink cat-like pokemon still in the morning paper. Kayl asked them a question, "So you are saying that there can be more than one legendary pokemon?" Johaku looked at her and smiled, "yes that is exactly what I am saying."

Suddenly, the captain yelled, "LAND HO!" They had landed on the side of the island. In front of them a huge tower loomed overhead. They all got out of the boat. "I be coming back for you tomorrow." The captain said. And then, he sailed off. They were now on the island and decided to walk inside the huge building. Each of them thinking the same thing, "This will be as cool as pie."


End file.
